


The Best Day of My Life

by PplAintReal



Series: Jonnor Love [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Junior High, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confident Connor, Jock Connor, Loner Jude, M/M, One Shot, Protective Connor, Teasing Flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PplAintReal/pseuds/PplAintReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Jude and Connor are both 12.

I remember the first time i ever saw Jude.

It was the first day of school at Harbor Beach Junior High. He was late to homeroom. The rest of the class was sitting at our desks listening to the teacher discuss what we were gonna be learning in the course when Jude Jacob Foster walked into the room. The first thought that popped into my mind when i saw him was *he's scrawny* i thought he was kinda small for a sixth grader; honestly that's what i was thinking. After my first thoughts of him passed i took in his attire he had on a light blue/dark blue striped long sleeve shirt, light brown khakis and some black/white reeboks. He took a seat at a desk in the front row.

Besides homeroom out of our nine periods of the day we had three other classes together plus lunch.

Through word-of-mouth i found out that he lived in a foster home, was being raised by lesbian parents and that one of his moms was the principal at our school.

For the first few weeks of school i observed Jude, he kept to himself. I never much saw him talk to anybody in any of our classes together and at lunch he sat alone and read comics after eating his lunch. I thought about joining him a couple times but i just couldn't bring myself to do it. Rumors started to swirl that the foster kid was gay and although i didn't know much about what being gay was i knew that it was considered a negative thing but i didn't care. I wanted to befriend him.

He seemed much different from my male friends who were only concerned with which girls in school were the cutest and who would kiss one of those cute girls before the others.

I saw him get picked on a few times and though i never intervened to fend off his taunters i wanted to be his superhero that would protect him from his bullies.

Jude didn't seem like a fighter but he didn't seem afraid either when he was approached by bullies he stood up to them with a sarcastic comment; he wasn't picked on everyday but it was still fairly enough.

I felt sorry for him.

The first day that we finally talked to each other we were chosen as partners for a class project that we would have to work on outside of school.

Before that class ended each set of partners was given a few minutes to chat a bit.

I choose to come sit at his desk with him because i knew that he would be pretty reluctant to come to sit with me.

"What's up man, i'm Connor" I said as i sat next to him. "Yeah i figured that" He said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Oh right, the teacher did just call off our names and said for the partners to get together" I said realizing that of course he would've known that i was Connor. He gave a nod to this. Then we sat awkwardly for a moment. "So do you wanna come over my house after school?" I asked him sensing that i would have to keep talking because he probably wasn't likely to. "I should be able to but i'll have to ask one of my moms first" He said. "Alright, so do you play any sports?" I asked him though i was pretty sure that i already knew the answer. He shook his head no. "Well i play baseball and football, i'm actually on both of the teams here" I told him. "I know" He said leaving me to wonder how he knew this; but i guess he must've saw me in my sports uniforms at some point though i couldn't recall when this might've happened. "What do you like to do?" I said asking him another question trying to get him to say more. "Uh... i like playing video games and reading comics" He replied a little uncertainly. Then the bell rung ending class before i could talk to him some more.

After class i saw him being hassled by a couple bigger guys from my locker down the hallway and i decided that enough was enough i wasn't going to let my project partner be messed with anymore as long as i was around.

"Hey leave him alone" I said as i approached Jude and the guys. "What's it to you Connor?" One of Jude's tormentors asked me as they turned their attention to me. "I'm just tired of you chumps double teaming a smaller guy, why don't y'all pick on somebody your own size; like me" I said to them as i stepped into their faces ready to take down both of them, I've been working out so i felt strong enough to do it. But before the fight could even begin one of the teachers on the floor told us to break it up and head to our next periods.

"Thanks" Jude meekly said to me. "Sure, i can't stand those guys" I said to him. "So... you think your a tough guy huh?" He asked me with a serious face before he smiled at me to let me know that he was just teasing me. And his smile made my heart flutter it was the most precious thing that i had seen in my young life; it caused me to smile. "Do you see these muscles?" I asked him as i rolled up one of my sleeves "I would pummel those guys" I said to him. "I admit you do look pretty buff for a twelve year old" He said to me and i swear i could see his cheeks flush a pink shade. *Was this dude blushing?* I thought.

Aww that's cute. Was another thought as i looked at him and knew that i was gone for him already. I don't really know what that means but from that moment on i knew that he wouldn't be sitting alone at lunch no more.


End file.
